


Turn Out The Old Lamplight

by Katherine



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Ageplay, F/F, Headspace, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: When Catra looked over her shoulder, Scorpia saw the state of things tonight. Catra had put her mask away.
Relationships: Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	Turn Out The Old Lamplight

Catra had her back to the door as she sat among (and on) drifts of paper and files. Those might be important, but she wasn't reading them. The door slid closed, automatically locking. It would open for only her code or Scorpia's—or presumably Hordak's authorisation, which didn't bear thinking about on private nights like this one.

When Catra looked over her shoulder, Scorpia saw the state of things tonight. Catra had put her mask away. She didn't always do that to sleep, but she did for some special times with Scorpia, acting younger.

"Hi there, wildcat," Scorpia said, putting the extra lilt into her voice.

"Not," Catra said, pouting. "I'm tame. Inside," she added. She usually said only a few words at a time when she was little. Now, she dropped to hands and bent knees before flinging herself up into Scorpia's arms, tail upright like the active kitten she was being.

Scorpia rocked her, and Catra rubbed her head against Scorpia's pointy shoulders. Placing a smacking kiss on the unruly hair between Catra's pricked ears, Scorpia listened to her purr. The sound stuttered as Catra started to mouth at one of the exoskeleton juts as if teething. Wildcat or tame, Catra was in the right space.

"Tame cat who lives inside," Scorpia murmured. "Not wild out in the woods or the desert." Catra was wiggling, but not trying to get down. Her mask was set on a high shelf, one that Catra would pretend she could not reach. In the morning Catra would put the mask on again, to do bigger tasks and maybe deal with whatever the paperwork was. Those duties would wait until tomorrow.

One of Scorpia's pincers twitched toward the extra blue blanket folded on the bed, currently half-buried under more of the ignored files. But Scorpia wrapped Catra more securely in her hug, and decided she would tuck her in later, once they had worn each other out. Morning was hours of playtime away.


End file.
